


Lena's Secret Admirer

by Rainbowrocker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrocker/pseuds/Rainbowrocker
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Lena finds that she's attracted the attention of a secret admirer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to write something cutesy for Valentine's Day.

“I see you’re fiancee has a romantic side, Jess.” Lena grinned at her assistant as she walked off the elevator. “Has he made big plans for Valentines Day or is it just the flowers?”

“Well yes he has made plans. But actually Ms. Luthor these are for you.”

“For me?” Lena’s smiled faltered. “From whom?” 

“I...” Jess looked nervous. “I’m not exactly sure. There is a card of course but no name.”

Lena picked up the card and stared at the flowers as she picked up the card. _'If I had a flower for every time I thought of you I’d be walking in my garden forever._ ’ The flowers were a mix of yellow and red. There were thirteen all together. Yellow chrysanthemums and both yellow and red tulips made up the majority of the bouquet but there was a single red rose in the center. Lena couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. 

“I suppose you have a secret admirer” Jess smiled at her boss. 

“It would appear so. I wonder who it could be.” Lena sighed a little as she took the vase into her office. As she worked she would occasionally glance up and smile at it.   
She’d gotten into the swing of the day when only a few short hours later Jess knocked at her door and walked in with a white bakery box. 

“You have another delivery.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow. _This secret admirer sure seems to be going all out for this silly holiday._

“It’s from that bakery you really like.” Jess placed the box down on Lena’s desk. “There was a card with this one too. Who ever this guy is he’s awfully cheesy.”

_‘Are you made of sugar? Because you’re so sweet._ ’ Lena chuckled “I think it’s cute.”

“You would. I’ve seen some of the lines you’ve used.” Jess rolled her eyes and chuckled 

“Listen, I was going to share these cupcakes with you. But if you want to keep making fun I can think off another person I’m sure would love one.” 

“I mean you were going to invite her over here regardless.” Jess couldn’t help but smirk. “You’ve seen her like every other day this month.”

“Would you please take a cupcake and go back to your desk?” Lena shook her head. “Honestly if I didn’t like you so much I’d fire you for all of this teasing.” She joked. 

Jess laughed and plucked a cupcake with a little heart on top out of the box. “I’m going to tell Kara you threatened to fire me. She’ll probably frown at you. and we both know how well you’d handle that.”

Lena laughed and Jess smiled at her boss. “She really makes you happy doesn’t she?”

Lena bit her lip and nodded. “But she’s also pretty much my only friend. Well aside from you. That is assuming you’d even consider yourself my friend.”

“At this point I would. And as your friend I’m going to give you some free advice. Ask her out already.” 

Lena blushed “Do you think she’d say yes?” her voice was soft. 

“I think she’d be a fool not to.” Jess assured her. “Take a page out of your admirers book and send her flowers or something. It’s Valentine’s Day.” 

Jess was about to add more when a knock at Lena’s door interrupted them. 

“Lena?”

Lena jumped a little while Jess simply sighed and opened the door. “You’re here earlier than usual.” Jess said as she made her way past the blonde. 

Kara blushed and began fidgeting with her glasses. “Oh! I uhm.... That’s because I.... I thought it’s just such a nice day and I know normally we just eat here but...I was actually hoping that we could go out to lunch instead.” Kara looked down at her feet. Then up again at Lena. “II should know better than to just show up though. you’re probably really busy and don’t really have time to leave....” 

“Don’t be silly Kara of course I have time. In fact I would like nothing more than to have lunch with you. I have a few things to finish up why don’t you have a cupcake while you wait?”

“Cupcake?” Kara tilted her head. 

“Oh yes. I seem to have an admirer. They sent flowers this morning and cupcakes about a half an hour ago. They’re probably going to be disappointed though since I’m already interested in someone else.” 

“Oh! You never mentioned that before....” Kara smiled but it didn’t seem to reach her eyes and she ignored the cupcakes on the desk.

“You’ve never asked. Also until just recently I wasn’t so sure I wanted to pursue these feelings.” Lena typed a few more things out on her computer then stood.

“So you’re going to pursue this person then? the one you have feelings for?”

Lena nodded. “I am. But I’d still like to thank the person that sent me these lovely gifts this morning. It’s kind of because of them I have the courage to move forward.” 

Kara looked down a little shyly. “Well why don’t we.... we should head out I kinda already had a place in mind to eat at..... because there was out door seating. and we can talk about the person you like.” 

Kara walked out in front of Lena so she didn’t see the thumbs up or wink that Jess gave Lena. “I’ll be back at around two. Call my cell if it’s an emergency otherwise I’d prefer not to be interrupted.”

“Understood Ms. Luthor.”

“So where are we headed for lunch?”

“It’s.... kinda a surprise if thats okay.”

Lena nodded. “I haven’t had a bad surprise yet today so whats one more.” 

“Right.”

They talked as they walked through the park which was when Lena noticed that she as being led to a rather secluded portion of the park. She couldn’t help but feel nervous, her nerves only grew when she saw a picnic blanket and basket sitting out and Kara’s sister sitting there clearly waiting for them. 

“You owe me for this.” Alex said as she stood up. She nodded at Lena and gave her a small smile. 

“This was what you had in mind?” Lena asked with a smile.

Kara chuckled a little nervously. “So it’s kind of a funny story actually because I was with Maggie and Alex and we were all just havign a good time when Maggie asked me why i never invited you to things with them because see it was kind of obvious to Maggie that you were....Well she thought... She thought you were my girlfriend.” Kara’s face was bright red by this point. “And I told her you weren’t but then I got really upset because you aren’t and I realized I would like you to be. but i didn’t know how to tell you that I like you so Maggie and Alex helped me come up with this whole secret admirer thing....But I didn’t know you were already interested in someone and honestly I’d just really like to enjoy this lunch with you and forget that i have thoroughly embarrassed myself”

“You like me?” Lena asked. 

Kara nodded. “But I totally get it and I’m perfectly happy just being your friend and honestly I’m sorry that I just dumped all of my feelings on you because I know how much it sucks to have someone tell you that they like you when you just want to be friends. And I swear Lena I really am happy with your friendship.”

“You did all that stuff for me today. The flowers? The cupcakes from my favorite bakery. and you set up this lovely picnic.” Lena smiled brightly unable to hide the joy she was feeling, but Kara was to busy looking nervously at the ground to notice.

“Yeah.” Kara sighed “Hey... why don’t you.... why don’t you tell me about this person you like?”

“She’s pretty great.” Lena smirked. “She does things like bring me lunch and she makes me laugh. She’s really cute too.”

Kara nods. “She sounds nice.”

“She’s wonderful really. Ya know she sent me flowers today” Kara looked up at this. “and got me cupcakes from my favorite bakery” Kara grinned now and Lena stepped closer to the blonde. “She set up a really beautiful picnic for me.” 

“You like me too?!” Kara bounced a little feeling hopeful

“I do.” Lena confessed softly. “I was going to ask you out to dinner tonight.”

“And now?”

“I’d still like to take you to dinner. but first I’m going to ask if I can kiss you.” Lena leaned in a little closer.

“I’d like nothing more” Kara responded before closing what little distance was left between them. 

The kiss was soft and sweet and it made both women feel a rush of warmth. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lena” Kara mumbled pulling away just slightly. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kara”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you thought. This is just a one shot for now. but who knows maybe I'll expand it someday if there is an interest in that. In the meantime I'll be working on the next chapter of "I Wanna Ruin our Friendship"


End file.
